1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic shelf label system and a method for driving the same, and more particularly, to an electronic shelf label system capable of intuitively and rapidly identifying whether a battery of an electronic tag should be replaced and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a paper label representing information and prices of each product has been mainly used at places where a large number of products are displayed and sold in a predetermined space, such as a distribution store, or the like. However, since it is cumbersome to write the updated information on the paper label one by one each time the product information is updated, and it is difficult to manage the paper label, the paper label is being replaced with an electronic tag.
When the updated information of the products is wirelessly transmitted in a wired/wireless communication converter according to a request of a central server, the electronic tag receives and displays the updated information. That is, it can control the electronic tags for all the products through the central server and efficiently manage them. Since these electronic tags include many circuits, such as a communication interface unit, a processor unit, a display panel, or the like, they should be supplied with continuous power. In order to solve the problem, a battery is mounted in the electronic tag.
Meanwhile, the lifespan of a battery is determined by several conditions such as natural discharging, communication frequency, frequency in use of a display, or the like. Therefore, even when batteries having the same capacity are mounted in the electronic tags, a battery discharging rate is different and thus, replacement of batteries may be different. Since the electronic tag communicates with the wired/wireless communication converter depending on a power supply of a battery in the distribution store and continuously provides the product information to a consumer through the display panel, it is important to replace a battery before the lifespan of a battery has almost ended.
However, since the number of electronic tags used in the distribution store may be several thousands to tens of thousands, searching the electronic tags of which batteries should be replaced requires a great deal of efforts and time.